I love you Stan Marsh
by Shadowgate
Summary: Wendy has problems and has to search her feelings.
1. Chapter 1

I Love You Stan Marsh

By Shadowgate

A/N This is a sequel to Making Amends with Friends and if you thought that story was insane this one gets even more outrageous.

I don't own South Park. Matt Stone, Trey Parker, and Comedy Central own it.

* * *

It's 4PM and Stan Marsh is sitting home still sore because his girlfriend has so many anger issues.

Someone rings the doorbell and Sharon gets it. It's Wendy and she is in tears and so apologetic over what she's done. Randy and Sharon seem irritated with her but realize she's truly sorry so they let her in. She rushes up to Stan's room.

Wendy yells "Stan oh I'm so sorry I've just been so fucking angry lately about the stress I've been under for the past month. I've had to deal with Cartman's bullshit and my parents have had me under stress. I got into Facebook way to fucking much. Stan I'm so sorry."

Wendy gets on Stan's bed with him and holds his head in her arms.

Stan had to ask "are you going to see a counselor and I don't mean Mister Mackey the fucking moron?"

Wendy answers "well I don't know but I do know I have a week to think about what I've done to you and Principal Victoria made that clear because that's how long I'm suspended from school."

Stan decided to put forth an obvious idea. He said "Wendy why don't you hang out with me and Kyle after school and do fun stuff instead of being so obsessed with serious stuff? It's great you make straight A's but you need to have some fun things in your life."

Wendy starts crying and says "Oh Stan" and hugs him tight.

Stan goes on to say "I accept your apology. In a few weeks we can go to Castle Bonita just you and me and Kyle. Kenny was shot last week and we don't want Cartman with us."

Wendy said "Goddamn right we don't want Cartman."

Downstairs Randy was shocked when Sharon told him she let Wendy in. He was so shocked he tripped and hit his head against the wall. Sharon and Shelly had to laugh.

Wendy came downstairs and told everyone goodbye. As she walked home she was soon confronted by Kyle and Kenny.

Wendy said "oh Kenny you're back."

Kenny said "yeah and you really kicked Stan hard. Goddamn!"

Kyle just gave Wendy a mean look. Wendy felt like she wanted to disappear. Kyle yelled "WE'VE TAKEN THIS FACEBOOK SHIT WAY TO SERIOUSLY."

Wendy shot back "well it is serious. Hey how do you think that poor boy Kip feels now?"

Tears began rolling down Kyle's eyes.

Wendy went on to say "of course life can be painful online and off Kyle."

She snubbed her nose at Kyle and walked off.

Before she got home she saw Butters hanging around.

Butters yelled "Hey Wendy will you befriend me on Facebook?"

Wendy got irritated and said "well Butters if I don't will you get grounded?"

Butters started to shake.

When Wendy got home she immediately got on her computer.

Wendy was horrified by the friend invites she got.

Her three new invites were beyond shocking.

One was from a guy named Proud Rapist who said he'd love to meet up with her behind Walgreens. She immediately declined his invite.

The next one was from someone named Psycho Badboy and he sent her pictures of nude dead bodies. She was so shocked she threw up all over her room.

She developed a bad headache and wondered if she was going to pass out.

She cleaned up the best she could and then she got back on her computer. She was so mad she could not even see straight. She accidentally clicked on Delete Account and then she was sucked right into the computer.

She screamed loud and was so shocked to see herself in a dark place and confronted by a giant digital image of herself.

The image yelled "I'M GOING TO FUCK UP YOUR LIFE BITCH!"

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

I LOVE YOU STAN MARSH

CHAPTER 2

BY SHADOWGATE

…..

Wendy was taken a back by the threat.

She immediately yelled "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU AND WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

Wendy was shocked and soon she saw a digital image that looked like Butters pass by.

The digital image said "oh Wendy you have implants and they're gooey."

The giant digital image laughed and said "remember when you got those breast implants?"

The digital image went on laughing and Wendy could feel her blood pressure rising.

Right after that a fat shaped digital image that looked like her number one enemy came by.

The image taunted her by saying "Oh Wendy I hope you don't have breast cancer. Oh Wendy what's worse than killer tits?"

Wendy immediately swung and knocked the image into oblivion.

The giant image of Wendy was certainly not through with her.

The giant image asked "Hey Wendy do your parents really love you? Remember that time Cartman came to your house crying and got you in trouble?"

An image of Cartman's mom with a crack pipe appears upset and the image asks "how could you beat up my baby?"

Wendy is annoyed.

Luckily the image of the crack whore vanished but a few seconds later she saw images of her parents.

The giant image of Wendy was going to fuck with her big time now. The first thing Wendy's image had to say was "Oh Wendy your parents are ignoring you. Maybe you should have allowed them to touch you special places once and a while. It worked for Mister Garrison's parents. Ha ha ha ha ha"

Wendy now began to feel nauseated and disgusted. She felt as if she'd already been pulled into a bush at a park and touched against her will by a stranger.

The giant image went on to say "Oh look your parents are ignoring you. They don't love you. They wish you'd never been born. Wendy your parents don't love you."

Wendy began to feel sick to her stomach.

The image kept abusing her emotionally by saying "Hey Wendy why aren't you in an advanced class? You make straight A's but you're sitting in the same classroom as Cartman. I guess you'll never amount to a damn thing no matter how great your grades are. It's so sad you should just kill yourself."

Wendy felt her pulses pounding in her temples. The abuse was overwhelming.

She began crying hard. As she cried she saw a small figure that looked like Ike Broflovski come out and throw a baseball right into her face.

Wendy yelled "OUCH" and then the small figure trotted off and Wendy of course felt no better.

The giant figure enjoyed seeing the agony of her human counterpart. Soon Wendy stood up and screamed at the repulsive giant figure.

"I'M A GOOD PERSON AND YOU'RE A DISGUSTING CLONE. HOW DARE YOU! I FUCKING HATE YOU. I HAVE A FAMILY THAT LOVES ME. STAN MARSH LOVES ME. I MAY HAVE BEEN HARD ON STAN MARSH BUT DAMN IT I LOVE STAN MARSH."

"I love you too Wendy."

Wendy looks over and sees Stan.

"Stan" she yelled and was surprised to see him.

Stan explained "you'd been missing for the past 24 hours and luckily I was able to get on Kyle's computer and jump through a vortex to get here. I just had this feeling deep down you were trapped."

Wendy says "well I've felt trapped in so many ways. But if I can beat this freak that's been taunting me I can be free."

Stan looks up and yells "YOU FUCKING BITCH!"

The giant hologram of Wendy is still determined to break Wendy and now determined to break Stan. The hologram chuckled and said "Oh isn't that sweet that your boyfriend has come to rescue you?"

Wendy shot back "you bitch I'll take you down."

Soon the vortex opened. They were surprised to see Kyle and Kenny come through.

Kyle yelled "let's take out this bitch and go home."

The giant figure just laughed.

Wendy said "you're going down bitch."

The hologram said "let's play a game of dodge ball only instead of balls I used blades. Let's see if you all can dodge the blades."

Stan said "everyone be prepared to fight because we're in for a long hall."

All four got into position and the fight was on.

A suit like that of Tron was given to Wendy. She got a helmet and to say the least it was not her ideal wardrobe.

The announcer came up along with several armed guards. There was no backing out.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

I LOVE YOU STAN MARSH

CHAPTER 3

BY SHADOWGATE

…

All four children were ready to confront the giant digital diabolical Wendy Testaburger.

Stan turned to Wendy and said "we're with you because we're your friends. I had to confront my digital clone and I won in a game of Yahtzee."

The giant digital image just laughs and says "you stupid little faggot I have a much harder contest going on than Yahtzee."

Stan turned to look at the enemy with rage in his eyes.

Kyle yelled "give it your best shot you fucking bitch!"

The giant image of Wendy sends round blades flying and all but Kenny avoided them. Kenny is hit with three and his body cut into pieces.

A digital image of Kyle appears and yells "Oh My God They Killed Kenny, You Bastard!"

Kyle says "hey" as if someone stole a line from him.

The digital image of Kyle disappears after that and the fight continues.

The clone of Wendy yells "Dodge Blade is over and I took down one of you!" The evil image of Wendy laughs and Stan gets pissed.

Stan yells "let's take down that bitch."

The digital image laughs and says "I'm smarter than all of you. Wendy you put so much information on your Facebook profile I am now so powerful against you. Stan put so little information about himself but his image was still strong against him. Wendy I'm so powerful against you."

The digital image of Wendy goes on to laugh hard and loud.

Wendy stands up tall and marches toward her digital image.

"I'm the real Wendy Testaburger and I will take you down."

Stan grabs Wendy and tells her to be careful because he put so little information on his page and got sucked in. Wendy is determined to prevail against this inconvenient challenger.

The giant enemy laughs and says "you could not even take care of a puppy when you were eight years old. It was a pit bull and they said it was too dangerous for you. You had to turn it over to a shelter. You spent a whole week crying."

Wendy fell to the ground. She was upset and horrified.

Kyle yelled "Wendy you have to get up. I know this is painful."

Stan grabs her and says "Wendy life has a ton of pain. I remember when you left me for Token I was in so much pain I became a temporary Goth. I remember when Doctor Mephisto created a terrible looking clone of me during a time when my sister was beating me up and shit hit the fan. Wendy there are times in life when we must stand up against pain and this is that time. You must defeat your clone."

Kyle interrupted "if only she could defeat her clone through a game of Yahtzee like you did Stan."

Stan looks at Kyle annoyed and said "Kyle that's not helping."

Kyle exclaimed "sorry!"

Wendy continued to cry and the evil giant image laughed.

The image yelled "I've defeated you. You two boys are useless, Kenny is dead and the straight 'A' student Wendy Testaburger cannot stand."

Kyle yelled "FUCKING BITCH!"

The image went on to ask "Hey Wendy do you remember during Valentines week in third grade how your grandma died and Stan had a crush on that substitute teacher. Oh how tragic that was now wasn't it?"

Stan comments "so I had a little fling with a substitute teacher."

Wendy is crying hard and cannot focus.

Kyle yells "WENDY! WENDY! WENDY!"

Wendy is on the verge of having a nervous breakdown.

Stan finally thought of a solution.

Stan picked Wendy up off the floor with all his might and yelled at her "WENDY YOU MADE A FACEBOOK PAGE AND YOU'RE THE ONE IN CONTROL NOT THAT DIGITAL BITCH!"

Wendy wipes the tears away and moves forward with a look of sheer rage on her face.

She continues stomping toward her vicious digital clone and she yells "YOU FUCKING BITCH I KNOW MORE ABOUT ME THAN YOU. I WILL STAND AGAINST YOU. YOU ARE GOING TO DISAPPEAR FROM MY LIFE. I'VE MOVED ON SINCE THAT PIT BULL AND I HAVE MOVED ON SINCE MISS ELLEN."

Wendy begins to laugh with a smug look on her face.

The giant image is annoyed and tries to fuck with Wendy some more.

"Oh Wendy look at Kenny he's dead."

Wendy stares straight at her profile.

Her profile decides to try again.

"Wendy remember that time Cartman got you in trouble with your parents and then the next day at school nobody believed you when you said he came crying to your house?"

Kyle jumped in with a ton of anger and said "well Wendy ended up kicking Cartman's big fat ass anyhow. Wendy won and Cartman's tricks to stall that fight only lasted so long."

Wendy immediately yells "YEAH I WON!"

Stan jumps in and states "Miss Ellen is gone and Wendy is my girlfriend."

Wendy asks "do you have anything else against me?"

The clone moved back a bit.

Then the clone asked "hey Wendy isn't it a shame your parents don't molest you?"

Wendy answered "you think you're funny? Well you made me sick earlier at the thought of them doing that but I'm not falling for you bullshit anymore. You won't torture me anymore."

The clone insisted "I can torture you big time."

Wendy stated "no you can't torture me anymore because I'm standing up to you. Without me you're nothing because I created my Facebook page. You're a bastard creation."

The clone went on to claim "I can torture you."

Wendy argued "no you can't anymore because I'm done standing on my knees in agony."

Wendy went on to say "I'm standing up to you on my feet."

Stan added "together we stand and it's you who will fall."

The clone started to become agitated.

Wendy noticed and knew she had the upper hand.

Wendy said "you're not hurting me anymore. I say it now loud and proud you are not hurting me anymore."

The clone started to groan.

Wendy, Stan, and Kyle started to laugh.

Wendy rubbed it in and said "I've beaten you at your own game bitch."

The clone responded "hey Wendy remember when you were crying because Miss Ellen had Stan's attention?"

Wendy said "Miss Ellen is gone and you'll be gone soon bitch."

The clone then called for a big game of Twister.

The crowds of digital Facebook users all rushed to watch. They laughed as they observed Kyle's foot in Stan's face. Stan was irritated and told Kyle he should shower twice a day instead of just once. Wendy found herself hanging upside down. If that wasn't awkward enough Stan kissed her while she was upside down and then puked on her. The game of twister went on and overall the three didn't seem to mind too much.

The game took 30 minutes to finish and they'd won.

The clone squirmed in anger.

All of the sudden a giant 100 word cross word puzzle was put up and all three had to tackle it.

Kyle commented how his late grandmother did cross word puzzles all the time.

The clone laughed at the fact Kyle's Grandma died. Kyle's eyebrows went up in anger.

They took 30 minutes to get the cross word puzzle done.

The clone tried again by asking "hey Wendy remember your Grandma died that same week Stan was drooling over the teacher?"

Wendy said "well my Grandma may be dead but I'm alive and strong."

Kyle added "my Grandma died not too long ago and I'm still standing strong just like Wendy."

The clone got seriously pissed off.

Stan asked "what's the matter? Does it suck to lose?"

Wendy said "I'm not crying I'm standing right up here bitch."

The clone decided she'd try one last time.

The clone went on to say "hey Wendy remember in third grade during Thanksgiving you and Cartman got into an argument about feeding the homeless and Mister Garrison said 'that's enough Dickens for one day?"

Wendy said "oh please that was no big deal."

The clone now screamed in anger.

Kyle said "the clone is slipping big time."

Stan said "you know it."

Wendy said "bitch you're finished."

The clone screamed and then self-destructed.

Wendy said "yes we won."

Kyle said "look there's a portal that will lead us back out of this digital alternate universe."

Wendy said "what about Kenny?"

Digital rats come and feast on Kenny's body.

Stan says "he's dead so let's leave him."

All three jump back to the real world.

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4

I LOVE YOU STAN MARSH

CHAPTER 4

BY SHADOWGATE

….

Upon arriving back from the digital world Wendy immediately deleted her Facebook page. Of course she knew her headaches weren't over just yet because she was scolded by her boyfriend within five minutes of her return.

"Wendy we need to have a serious talk about friendship and what happened to us because we got obsessed with Facebook."

Wendy gave Stan a look like she wanted to run away but Stan told her "don't you dare run away because you're not getting out of this."

Kyle exclaimed "Goddamn right you're not!"

Wendy sits on her bed and gives both boys her full attention.

Stan starts with the big lecture.

"Wendy when I told you that woman with a 92 at the end of her name was a friend of my grandmother's why didn't you believe me? Am I a joke to you?"

Kyle jumps in and says "Facebook was taken to extremes. The internet is great for making friends but don't turn your back on your friends whom you live with in the town you're growing in. Stan has forgotten about his Grandma's friend and he just happened to remember the 92 in her name because that's her real age. Wendy we went way out of bounds with Facebook."

"Literally" Stan added.

Tears started to come down from Wendy's eyes.

Stan said "don't you start crying yet because this lecture isn't over."

Wendy nods and says "I understand I've been horrible lately and you both have every right to be mad."

Kyle responded "Goddamn right we're mad."

Wendy sniffled and tried hard to breathe but the lump in her throat was killing her.

Stan wanted to bust her face so bad but he couldn't.

"Wendy I hope you've learned that a fad like Facebook should not be taken too far."

Stan was now breathing hard and Wendy could see the pulse in his throat and forehead.

Kyle got her attention by saying "did you ever stop and think that friendship quantities should be about true friendship and not a popularity contest?"

Wendy shoots back "well Kyle you were into getting a ton of people on your buddy list."

Kyle steps back and says "well yes and then I realized it wasn't worth it because all the kids in South Park ended up being on my list with the exception of some kid named Kip and in the end well the South Park kids on my list I already knew and I hurt Kip and Stan really bad. In the end I had one friend on Facebook named Kip and Stan you had a ton and neither of us were happy with Facebook."

Wendy was taken back by Kyle's response.

Stan puts his arm around Kyle and says "yeah I got pretty pissed off at you but luckily everything worked out."

Wendy then asks "well I hope we can work things out between us Stan. I know over the past month I've treated you like shit and I realize now just how horrible that was for me to do."

Tears begin to fall from Wendy's face on to a pillow.

Stan responds "well look Wendy you're stressed out and when you get stressed out you lose sight of things that are important to you. Look I know life delivers hard blows. I know it hurt you when you had to give up that pit bull and I know Cartman pisses you off."

Kyle states "Cartman pisses off everybody."

Stan and Wendy agree 100 percent.

Kyle goes on to say "but if you're in pain don't take it out on your friends."

Wendy says "oh you guys are great."

Wendy hugs Kyle and then she hugs Stan.

Stan states in a firm voice "I hope you've learned a big lesson from this."

Wendy states "I have Stan."

Wendy and Stan kiss for a full minute.

Kyle tells them "Goddamn you all make a sweet couple."

Wendy stops to ask Kyle a dreaded question.

"You know Kyle you and Stan happen to be very close. Have the two of you ever experimented?"

Kyle asks "what?"

Stan says "you've got to be kidding!"

Wendy says "look you guys went through a war together when Kyle's mom declared war on Canada. You guys have been through life threatening situations and I know you two have been best friends for many years. I want to know have the two of tried giving each other dick?"

Stan answers "no Wendy but you or anyone else can have a fantasy about me sticking my dick up Kyle's ass."

Kyle yells "COME ON NOW!"

Wendy says "well Kyle you are pretty submissive."

Kyle shoots back "I'm not fucking submissive."

Stan and Wendy both laugh.

Kyle says "fuck both of you I'm going home."

Stan leaves Wendy's house and catches up with Kyle.

"Hey Kyle you do take things a bit too personally sometimes."

Kyle replies "I guess you're right."

Stan giggles but then Kyle asks "how's Wendy doing?"

Stan answers "she's doing alright and I think she's learned a lesson from all this. Facebook is evil."

Kyle says "good."

Kyle asks Stan if he wants to come over and play video games and Stan agrees.

"Oh Kyle" Stan says.

"What's that Stan?" replied Kyle.

"I know we won't do any fucking experimenting" Stan said.

"Hell No!" replied Kyle

The two boys run on the sidewalk and soon enjoy the hottest new video games.

THE END


End file.
